Old School
"Old School" is the 8th episode of Season One of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired 12th November 2013 to 3.26 million viewers. Episode Synopsis Jimmy Brogan, the man who wrote the book that inspired Peralta to be a cop, is writing an article comparing the characters in his book to the current crop of New York's Finest, and for research is shadowing Peralta and Santiago on their identity theft case. Plot An old author named Jimmy Brogan is at the precinct doing an article about how police work in the present has changed since the 70's. Jake is excited because Brogan wrote his favorite novel "The Squad". Holt assigns Brogan to shadow Jake and Amy on their case about locating a thief stealing credit card numbers and selling them on the internet. Amy tries to describe how they are using technology algorithms to locate the prep, but Brogan shows to be completely uninterested in it and calls it "Hair Bag work", annoying Amy. However, Jake still tries to bond with Brogan by taking him out for drinks. Meanwhile Terry and Boyle host a courtroom behavior seminar specifically for Rosa since she's testifying a case tomorrow, and she has proven in the past to be too aggressive in the courtroom. Rosa reluctantly agrees to this, and the two men help give her advice. They describe proper methods for behavior control and help her find a suitable outfit for the courtroom. The next day, Jake comes to work with a bad hangover, and tries to hide it from Holt. However, Jake realizes that he and Amy were looking at the algorithm incorrectly, and another look causes them to find out who was the one selling the credit card numbers. Taking Brogan with them, Amy manages to arrest the person. As Brogan leaves, he mentions that the stuff Jake told him last night will help his article very well, especially his comments against Holt. Worried that this will ruin the 99's reputation, Jake visits Brogan at a sweathouse and attempts to convince him not to post those comments. It leads to an argument and when Jake comes back to the precinct, he reveals to Amy that he punched Brogan. At the courtroom, Rosa is being testified, but the hints that Terry and Boyle told her are not working. Then, Boyle realizes that she's nervous and suggest that she go into a happy place to try and relax. It works, and the case is made a success. Rosa offers to take Boyle on a dinner date, but Boyle gets a little down when she reveals that she's bringing her boyfriend. Holt finds out about the punching incident, and angrily suspends Jake for the rest of the day as punishment. Amy later reveals to Holt that the reason Jake punched Brogan was that the latter made a homophobic slur towards Holt, surprising Holt. The next day, Amy and Jake read the article Brogan published, with the material taking shots against Jake, but Holt tells them to forget about the article saying "Jimmy Brogan wouldn't know a legit cop if he punched him in the face". Cast Cultural References Running Gags Topless Hitchcock :Read full article on Topless Hitchcock *Hitchcock is shown in a flashback from 1986, hanging out in the precinct with no shirt. Trivia *Gina doesn't appear in this episode, making it the second episode she doesn't make an appearance in the first season. *Amy complains about Jake smelling like an ashtray, but it's later established that she's a chronic smoker. Quotes :Santiago: Oh. He didn't tell you. :Holt: Tell me what? :Santiago: Never mind. If Jake didn't tell you, it's not my place. :Holt: I'm disappointed in you, Santiago. I thought you and I were close. :Santiago: I know you're manipulating me, but I love it and I will tell you anything! Gallery chinesechickensalad.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes written by Gabe Liedman Category:Episodes directed by Beth McCarthy-Miller